


Angels

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: 12 Author Gifts for Xmas [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Angel, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Christmas star, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter is Johnlock<br/>Second chapter is Mystrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/gifts).



> For SailorChibi you couldn't decide which pairing so I've gave you both, sorry for the delay.  
> Happy New Year.

Sherlock wanted to put the skull on top of the tree at 221B but John flat out refused wanting the star he had always used, to go up. For two days neither would budge; both being stubborn -although John just couldn't see how a skull (even wearing a christmas hat) was seasonal.

Then Sherlock came home from the morgue one day, after solving a gruesome double homicide. He found an angel had been placed up there. He called for Mrs Hudson but his landlady was out visiting her friend Mrs Turner from next door.

 

When John trudged home later that night at 8 o'clock with his takeaway meal for them both he was not expecting the reception he got.

He was not expecting to be stopped at the door and kissed very thoroughly by his boyfriend. 

"Err hello?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For compromising. I love it."

John was still confused but looking around Sherlock he saw an angel holding a skull in one hand and a star in the other had been placed atop their humble tree.

The next day he inquired with Mrs Hudson but the landlady said the parcel had arrived in the morning so she put it up for them to be helpful.

John diplomatically decided not to tell his lover the gift was clearly from his brother.


	2. Mystrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg get a tree and decorate.

After setting his brother domestic, Mycroft was in good spirits when he and Greg finally went out to pick their tree. They searched the small country site for about an hour before:

"Mycroft! Myc over here! I found the perfect one!" Came the jubilant voice of his partner through the frost winter air.

Making his way through the freshly fallen snow he wrapped his arms around Greg and looked over his shoulder at the tree his love had picked. Standing tall at 6 and and half foot it was rather majestic and definitely the perfect tree for them.

Spinning Greg around he pressed a kiss to his lips and nodded.

"It's perfect."

 

* * *

 

After hours spent getting tangled in lights, tinsel and hanging baubles they were very merry and enjoying a bottle of whiskey they sat back and looked at the newly decorated tree.

 

"That went well." Greg chuckled.

"Indeed." Mycroft replied kissing Greg's cheek. "Just one thing left."

"Hmm..."

"The angel is still sitting by you foot love, it needs to go atop our tree."

"Oh, right. Can you hold the ladder for me?"

"Of course, my dear."

 

Mycroft gladly held the ladder as he watched Greg climb up, looking at his arse. When Greg stepped down he smiled at Mycroft and caught his lips in a kiss, it was breathtaking.


End file.
